The purpose of this study is to attempt to determine the maximal tolerable dose of DTGM fusion protein when given through the veins to patients with acute myeloid lukemia. Groups of 3 patients will be given the same doses of DTGM. If the drug doses are tolerated well be the group, the next group of 3 patients will recieve slightly higher doses. DTGM is a promising drug that we have developed in our laboratory, which has shown significant anti-leukemia activity both in test tubes and animals, but has not previously been tested in patients. We are studying the safety and efficacy of this drug in patients with relapsed/refractory acute myeloid leukemia.